Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack
Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack is a Mega-Pack released with Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World boxes. The set contains close to 300 cards, featuring ones used by or related to ones used by Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Yami Marik, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, Bonz, the Paradox Brothers, Duke Devlin, Serenity Wheeler and The Big Five, as well as a number of presumably Halloween-themed cards such as Zombie monsters and cards from the "Vampire", "Archfiend", "Dark World" and "Gravekeeper's" archetypes. The set is designed such that foil cards are easier to collect, while assembling an entire set of Common cards is difficult. This set also debuted several cards in the TCG. Prior to the release of this set, a total of 20 cards were originally OCG-exclusive: 1 Effect Monster ("Harpie Dancer"), 1 Trap Card ("Sixth Sense"), 2 non-Effect Fusion Monsters ("Bracchio-Raidus" and "Great Mammoth of Goldfine") and 16 Normal Monsters ("Meotoko", "Kageningen", "Stone Armadiller", "Anthrosaurus", "Skull Stalker", "Wolf", "Hero of the East", "Tomozaurus", "Little D", "Sword Arm of Dragon", "Megazowler", "Ancient Tool", "Giganto", "Sword Slasher", "The Snake Hair" and "Monster Tamer"). Features The cards in the set can be broken down as follows: * 1 through 81 includes cards used by Joey Wheeler. * 82 through 112 includes cards used by Mai Valentine. * 113 through 138 includes cards used by Yami Marik. * 139 through 169 includes cards used by Rex Raptor. * 170 through 182 includes cards used by Bandit Keith. * 220 through 234 includes cards used by the Paradox Brothers. Breakdown Each pack contains: * 1 Secret Rare * 1 Ultra Rare * 1 Super Rare * 1 Rare * 5 Common In a set, there are: * 26 Secret Rare * 21 Ultra Rare * 17 Super Rare * 14 Rare * 220 Common Galleries LCJW-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition LCJW-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition LCJW-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition LCJW-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition LCJW-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition LCJW-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition List Trivia * True to the product page's claims, any single Common card is harder to find than any single Secret Rare card in this set, as the probability of getting a particular Secret Rare card is 1/26 per pack while the probability of getting a particular Common card is only 1/44 per pack. This is the opposite from the vast majority of other sets. * Nine of Joey's Normal Monsters in this set have their English flavor texts written in his Brooklyn accent: "Alligator's Sword", "Meotoko", "Skull Stalker", "Wolf", "Kageningen", "Stone Armadiller", "Hero of the East", "Anthrosaurus" and "Little D". Except for "Alligator's Sword", all of these were released in English for the first time in this set. * Following the reprint of "Axe of Despair" in Battle Pack 2: War of the Giants, this set printed the archetype condition text "(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)" on the remaining "Archfiend" cards that originally lacked the word "Archfiend" in their English names for the first time, clarifying them as archetype members. As of the release of this set, there are no longer any "Archfiend" cards that lack such clarification. References * * * External links * yugioh-card.com/en Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack * yugioh-card.com/uk Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack * yugioh-card.com/oc Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack * yugioh-card.com/fr Collection Légendaire 4: Le Monde de Joey * yugioh-card.com/de Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World Mega Pack * yugioh-card.com/it Collezione Leggendaria 4: Il Mondo di Joey * yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt Coleção Lendária 4: O Mundo de Joey * yugioh-card.com/es La Colección Legendaria 4: El Mundo de Joey * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Colección Legendaria 4: El Mundo de Joey Category:Mega Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs